UNSC Navy (Earth-5875)
The UNSC Navy (UNSCN) is one of the branches of the UNSC Armed Forces, being responsible for naval and orbital warfare and operations. Among these operations are ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, atmospheric and space fighter development, as well as the deployment of UNSC Marines. History Interplanetary War The UNSC Navy was formed during the Interplanetary War, during the Mars Campaign with the National Security Act of 2163, resulting of the United Nations' necessity of overseeing and monitoring orbital Marine deployment, anti-piracy operations, trade disputes and space colonization. Secession -led ships during Operation TREBUCHET.]] The UNSC Navy continued fulfilling its low-level operations until the start of the Secession, forcing them to adapt and develop an increasingly advanced warfare, both in doctrine and technology. Starting with the Callisto Incident in 2494, the Navy became involved in numerous strikes against the various Insurrectionist cells and groups that encompassed human space. In 2494, the Republic of Eridanus II from the UEG following a long-planned terrorist campaign on Eridanus II, which led to Operation CHARLEMAGNE in January 7th, 2496, starting a campaign to retake the planet from the Insurrectionists. ONI and its illegal operations was also pivotal to dealing with the rebels through Operation TREBUCHET in both Eridanus and Epsilon Eridanus systems. In conjunction with the Army, the UNSC Navy played key roles into eliminating the Insurrectionist cells and severely weaken the more organized rebel groups, such as the United Liberation Front, with other important engagements such as the Battle of Theta Ursae Majoris and the Skirmish at Capella proving to be decisive wins, although at heavy costs of life. Numerous weapons of mass destruction were developed during this period, such as the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, titanium-A armor and the advancement of ship-to-ship combat tactics. Among the heroes of this era came Preston Cole, who rose to become one of the highest-ranking officers of the Navy and a war veteran of the upcoming First Contact War. First Contact War before the Battle of Earth.]]Before the First Contact War begun, the UEG was recovering from the mass death and political breakthrough caused by the Insurrection, although the UNSC Navy possessed a large fleet of ships, containing thousands of capital ships and space fighters. However, after the loss of the Colonial Military Administration during the First Battle of Shanxi and the subsequent loss of thirteen out of forty ships during the Second Battle of Shanxi led to heavy losses of matériel and personnel for the UNSC, proving to become highly critical upon the Covenant war machine. The Navy went on the offensive from 2526 to 2543 under the leadership of Preston Cole, who, while winning all battles he fought in, always phyrrically did so at the cost of half of his own forces. During the Battle of Alpha Aurigae on 2526, 117 UNSC Navy ships were able to destroy twelve belonging to the Covenant, three of which were ''CAS''-class assault carrier, at the cost of thirty-seven human ships and thousands of lives. The following Battle of XI Boötis saw the loss of thirty UNSC ships to the Covenant, and the Battle of Great Bear in 2530 saw the loss of eleven destroyers by three Covenant vessels. By 2536, the Covenant started their offensive against the Inner Colonies. In order to secure the intact colonies, Admiral Preston Cole established the Cole Protocol, a new UNSC law that would prevent the Covenant from discovering the location of Earth and other human colonies or settlements, forbidding humanity's greatest enemy of gaining data. The law forbade any retreating human vessels from setting direct courses to Earth, the Inner Colonies, and the surviving Outer Colonies, as the Covenant was capable of tracking ships' slipspace vectors, using it to calculate the vessel's destination. The law also dictated that any UNSC or civilian ship had to self-destruct, wiping out its shipboard artificial intelligence and data matrices to stop the Covenant from getting their hands on them and discovering colonial locations. Meanwhile, some warships like the [[UNSC Midsummer Night (Earth-5875)|UNSC Midsummer Night]] started to patrol colonies and UNSC space to enforce the Cole Protocol and protect them from Covenant attack. In 2543, the UNSC Navy saw a decisive victory against the Covenant during the Battle of Psi Serpentis, though at the cost of Preston Cole's life. As the war neared its end, the forces of the UNSC Navy and Marine Corps consolidated themselves in the Epsilon Eridani system and the Sol system. While the UNSC protected surviving core worlds, they were forced to abandon less important planets and moons with less strategic importance to their luck. In 2552, the Navy was able to get the upper hand on the decisive Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, which was quickly turned to an end with the subsequent Fall of Reach and the Battle of Tribute, which resulted in crippling losses for the UNSC, which saw the loss of one hundred and five ships, including highly valuable cruisers and carriers, including the [[UNSC Leviathan (Earth-5875)|UNSC Leviathan]], the [[UNSC Musashi (Earth-5875)|UNSC Musashi]] and the [[UNSC Trafalgar (Earth-5875)|UNSC Trafalgar]] on Reach, while ninety percent assets were lost on Tribute. Later the same year, the remaining ships assembled at Home Fleet, most of which were lost with the arrival of the Prophet of Truth's Fleet of Certain Fulfillment arrival during the Battle of Earth. By the Battle of Voi and the Battle of Installation 00, the UNSC Navy was only to contribute with dozens of frigates and destroyers, while the Swords of Sanghelios handled most of the fighting on space against the Covenant. Post-First Contact War and its fleet arriving on Requiem.]]With the end of the First Contact War, the few remaining hundreds of naval assets gathered in the Sol system for the next six months in order to stock what remained of it. For the next seven months, the UNSC repaired and refitted its remaining vessels. Meanwhile, the Office of Naval Intelligence used the political instability among the sangheili on Sanghelios and other colonies to keep the species disorganized, so they would not be able to destroy humanity in case the allied sangheili betrayed them, inciting extremist factions and leaders, such as Avu Med 'Telcam, into rebelling against Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the Swords of Sanghelios. This culminated into the Blooding Years, a massive civil war through Sanghelios and sangheili colonies in ex-Covenant space over ideological and societal differences, leading to serious lossess on all sides and the founding of the Enclave. In late 2555, the Navy introduced its new flagship, the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]], the one and only ''Infinity''-class supercarrier, and its first assignment was aiding the Swords of Sanghelios during the Siege of Koolar, destroying the ''Defender of Faith'' alongside the ''Shadow of Intent''. During the Battle of Requiem in July 2563, the Infinity was able to recover John-117 and Cortana, as well as combating the local Vex forces. It later defended Earth against the ''Mantle's Approach'' from digitazing the whole planet with the Composer. Although Earth's defenses and Battle Group Dakota were unable to stop the ship, the Infinity managed to damage and hold it long enough for John-117 and Cortana to breach it aboard a F-41 Broadsword and destroy it with a HAVOK tactical nuclea weapon. In July 2564, the UNSC Navy was heavily incapacitated by the assault of the Reapers through the Orion Arm during the Second Renaissance. The Infinity and other ships were only able to escape in the last minute duo to emergency slipspace jumps. Organization Command and control The UNSC Navy is a direct subordinate of the UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM), administered under the UNSC Naval Command (NAVCOM), which is directed by the Chief of Naval Operations (CNO), a position currently held by Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood. The CNO is assisted by the Deputy Chief of Naval Operations (DCNO). NAVCOM has three main branches - UNSC Fleet Command (FLEETCOM), responsible for the deployment of ships, space operations and mission structurization, the UNSC Logistical Operations Command (NAVLOGCOM), responsible for the maintenance, distribution and construction of necessary material for the Navy, such as ammunition, ships, rations and replacement parts for damage, and the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWARCOM), responsible for all special operations for the Navy, such as the deployment of SPARTAN-IIs and later the N7. Central Command (CENTCOM) is another branch, responsible for the regulation of arteas of space; they have the power and authority over the blockade of systems and the cooperation with the Colonial Marshal Bureau (CMB) for law enforcing operations. The UNSC space is protected and governed by sectors under administration of FLEETCOM. The Office of Naval Intelligence is an intelligence agency with technical subordination to NAVCOM. However, in reality, their activites extand much beyond simple intelligence gathering. ONI is responsible for the UNSC's human intelligence (HUMINT), counter-espionage, propaganda, and top-secret research. ONI is given free agency in comparison to the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps, many times even breaking UEG law and violating human rights, such as the manufacturing of combat synthetics, and UNSC protocols to accomplish their goals. ONI is led by the Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence (CINCONI), a position currently under the possession of Admiral Serin Osman. NAVCOM is led by admirals, and because of its position as an "amphibious", space-deployed force, the UNSC Marine Corps work closely with the UNSC Navy, with many contingents, complements, and battalions being stationed aboard and deployed from UNSC warships. Operating forces , during the Secession.]]The forces of the UNSC Navy are divided between multiple ships that by themselves are divided into many fleets, large formations that patrol and protect together. Despite the formations, many areas of UNSC space, particularly in the Outer Colonies, are usually only patrolled by one or a handful of ships. Entire systems or planets of prime importance are usually defended by large fleets, such as the Home Fleet and the Epsilon Eridani Fleet, widely considered to serve as merely glorified revenue polices. Nevertheless, they proved to be capable of holding Covenant forces during the First Contact War, using all that they could muster, including outdated warships. The Navy also employs expeditionary fleets, such as the Second, Third, Fifth, Seventh and Sixteenth Fleets, although only the Fifth survived the First Contact War, and is currently stationed at Arcturus Station, stationed in the Arcturus system. From 2552 onwards, the difference of fleets was rended moot by the fact most of them were destroyed by the Covenant, and the Navy was not capable of leading offensive operations against the Covenant without leaving Earth and the surviving colonies vulnerable. Fleets themselves are further divided into battle groups, which can drastically vary in size: from three ships to larger groups. These groups are led by admirals or captains, depending on the size of the group, who assign a name for each of the formations. Battle groups can be best described as "clobbed together" fighting groups that are arranged as task forces. Other formations include squadros, a group of warships that, while big in themselves (usually consisting of seven ships), are smaller than an entire fleet. In the last year of the First Contact War, squadrons abandoned their tactical roles to employ administrative roles, being kept because of their record and honorific recognition. Synthetic executive officers are enroled within ships in order to organize their roles into attack, battle, carrier, monitor, and support squadrons. By the end of the war, most fleets became "dead fleets" duo to the lack of proper command and vessels. After the war ended, these fleets were reassigned to move to space sectors and systems lost to the Covenant during the war. Because of bureaucratic errors, some newer ships were attached to these fleets. .]]The UNSC Navy also employs maritime forces in order to patrol the seas of the UEG's colonies. Although having much reduced capacity duo to the breakthrough of spaceship creations, aircraft carriers also play small roles during the 26th century. These carriers possess full complements for GA-TL1 Longswords and F-99 Wombats for ground defenses. During the First Contact War, the wet Navy major roles during the Massacre of Draco III, the Fall of Reach, and the Battle of Earth, the latter in the carrier [[UNSC Obama (Earth-5875)|UNSC Obama]] served during the Battle of Mombasa, and another during a joint operation with SPARTAN-II Blue Team at the Yucatán Peninsula. Personnel .]] Many men and women serve at the UNSC Navy, where they are divided in ranks, which are then divided between officers and enlisted. Personnel of the UNSC Navy undergo extensive self-defense and martial art training, being trained on how to use the M6 hangdun series. Navy personnel are referred to as "swabbies" by members of the UNSC Marine Corps, either as a joke or mockery, depending on the individual. Naval recruits serve in many training operations conducted by the Unified Combined Military Boot Camp, where they are tested both physicall and mentally, evaluated for their physical prowess, proficiency with weapons, and commanding imposition. After their graduation, recruits may undergo additional training in microgravity and vacuum. Once they graduate as recruits, they are assigned aboard a naval vessel or space stations as non-commissioned recruits. Many colonies have their own Officer Candidate Schools, such as the Jon Grissom Academy and the Corbulo Academy of Military Science, where enlisted personnel or even civilians can graduate to become officers. UNSC Navy personnel wear many uniforms meant to identify and comfort them. The UNSC Navy dress uniform serve for official ceremonies and formal situations, while the UNSC Navy service and Working uniforms serve for combat duties within ships. Different colorations, green, white and blue, showcase the roles of the naval officers within a flight deck; while red serve for ordnance handlers, green serve for technicians and white for safety technicians. Equipment Armor All warships of the UNSC Navy are clad in titanium-A armor. While the alloy was their only protectiong during the Secession and the First Contact War, the end of the war brought new technologies, and select ships, such as the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]], the current flagship of the UNSC, were further reinforced with energy shielding. Weapons firing its Magnetic Accelerator Cannon.]] Naval ships feature many offensive armaments, the primary which is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC), high velocity coil guns that accelerate projectiles from 600 to 3,000 metric tons, which vary from standard ship MACs to orbital defense platform MACs. The projectiles have compositions of titanium, depleted uranium, iron-cored tungsten, and, most important of all, element zero. The MACs in orbital defense platforms can accelerate "point four-tenths" the speed of light with twenty-three linear accelerator coils, and are also able to be reloaded in five seconds. Ships have much more generous MACs, which take several minutes to recharge and fire at a much slower velocity. Almost warships of the UNSC Navy are equipped with standard issue Archer missiles, Shiva-class nuclear missiles and point-defense guns for space combat, which, while destructive, are poor against shielded vessels and targets. During their war with the Covenant, the UNSC employed a tactic which saw the disability of Covenant ship shields with a MAC round and then its destruction with Archer and Shiva missiles. Meanwhile, the point-defense guns of a warship are remote controlled by the ship's Auton synthetic executive officers. UNSC ships carry large battalions and contingents of UNSC Marines depending on its class and size. Marines provide security for the ship, as well as boarding and planetary engagements and recoinassance. Meanwhile, the ships carry all weapons, equipment and vehicles requisitted by the Marines, with entire ship sections serving to house the Marines and their material. Even the though the UNSC possessed huge firepower, they generally fared incredibly poor against Covenant ships, which were much more advanced; one single Covenant ship could destroy an entire battle group and even fleet. Ships and a ''Stalwart''-class light frigate.]] The ''Epoch''-class heavy carriers and ''Punic''-class supercarriers make up the largest warships of the UNSC Navy. They serve as flagships within fleets, and despite their strength and firepower, their main role is the deployment of GA-TL1 Longswords in battle. Other carriers include the ''Orion''-class assault carrier and the ''Athens''-class carrier. In the absence of carriers, the UNSC Navy employs its four cruisers: the old ''Halcyon''-class light cruiser, the ''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser, the ''Valiant''-class super-heavy cruiser, the ''Autumn''-class heavy cruiser, and the ''Artemis''-class battlecruiser. The Punic-class remains one of the biggest ships in human history, and was one of the few vessels capable of rivaling a Covenant ship. The [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]], the first and only ''Infinity''-class supercarrier, is the current flagship of the UNSC Navy and the largest human ship ever created, fitted with reverse-engineered Covenant technology. The UNSC employs five classes of destroyers, these being the both older ''Conestoga''-class destroyer, and the ''Diligence''-class destroyer, the ''Hillsborough''-class destroyer, the ''Halberd''-class destroyer, and the ''Bougainville''-class destroyer, and five classes of frigates: the ''Charon''-class light frigate, the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate, the ''Stalwart''-class light frigate, the ''Strident''-class heavy frigate, and the ''Anlace''-class frigate. Both cruisers and frigates serve for scouting carriers and cruisers, as well as to independently patrol, scout and police systems within the UNSC's race. While both ship types are generally the same size, destroyers emphasize firepower and armor, while frigates place their focus on versatility. Frigates are also used in multiple different roles, from heavy air support, to fighter escort and ship-to-ship combat. The Navy also maintains many small ships, such as prowlers, which consist of the ''Sahara''-class heavy prowler, the ''Winter''-class prowler, and the ''Eclipse''-class prowler. Other assets include refit stations and corvettes. ''Mako''-class corvette are the fastest ships in the UNSC Navy's arsenal. Other ship classes include the ''Geneva''-class envoy and ''Phoenix''-class colony ships. Space fighters The Navy also has a large contingent of space fighters, which are small and easily maneuverable spacecrafts, known for their "dog fighting" methods of fighting in both space and atmosphere. The most common space fighter is the GA-TL1 Longsword, which, much like frigates, serve a multitude of roles, ranging from ground support to space warfare. Other fighters include the F-41 Broadsword, the most common fighter after the Longsword that served through the Secession and the First Contact War. Broadswords are fitted with machine-linked autocannon and ST/Medusa missiles, and are capable of being equipped with nuclear weapons, such as the HAVOK tactical nuclear weapons. The OF92 Booster Frame and the YSS-1000 Sabre are two other space fighters, although more rarely used than their predecessor, designed for extravehicular activity. As such, they require the use of vacuum suits. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Armed Forces (Earth-5875) Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227